To Graceland, To Family
by OhLookATVSeries
Summary: Set in the future, it shows a special Saturday for Mike Warren and his little family. Everyone is in there for a cameo! NEW CHAPTER: some people wanted a sequel, so a sequel they get :)
1. Levi

**Set in the future. Something cute. Couples: Mike and Paige, Briggs and Charlie. I don't own Graceland. **

Mike Warren didn't awake to the sound of his alarm. Instead, he awoke to the sound of the musings of a seven month old. It wasn't loud, but it was echoing through the empty cold house at 7.12am on Saturday quite well. Lying beside his beautiful wife, who was still fast asleep, he waited to see if the babble would stop. It didn't. He quietly rolled out of bed and down the hall of his apartment, walking into the room on the last left before the kitchen and lounge area. There sat a baby boy in a crib, talking to himself quite happily. He wore a red pyjama jumpsuit that said 'Prince Charming' in big white letters on the front; a gift from his godmother.

"No crying today? Must have had a good sleep then." Mike pulled his son from the confines of the bed and perched him on his hip. "Lets give you something to eat, then we'll wake your mom up and go do some visiting." Mike smiled at him, receiving a gummy grin back from the little boy. Feeding him was a challenge. This morning it was agreed that fruit puree would be breakfast. After strapping him in, Mike got a small spoon and began to slowly shovel it into and around the small mouth. Once there was more on the child than in his mouth, it was decided that it was enough for now.

"Shower time." Mike stripped his son down and himself, showering the both of them carefully. From the nonslip mat in the shower, to the baby shampoo and washer, it was all very well planned out. There were a few squeals from the smaller Warren, obviously not liking the water as much as he usually did. After both were clean, Mike dried himself quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist before taking the still dripping baby back into his room and placing him on the change table. It was then that he tried sitting up while Mike was trying to find suitable clothes and tried to escape.

"No, Levi." Mike managed to come back and place little Levi back down flat on his back with some clothes in his hand, without losing his towel. Nappy, singlet jumpsuit, khaki pants. Looked like his father, got dressed like his mother. Go figure. Picking Levi up, Mike walked back to his room and placed his son on the bed near his sleeping wife and away from any edge. He watched on as this small human managed to lunge his way to his mother's face, before starting to babble away again. Quickly finding some cargo shorts and a polo shirt, he joined his son and sat beside his wife.

"Paige. Paige, wake up." The sharp intake of breath told Mike that Paige had awoken, surprised by the seven month old who was just casually making random word-like sounds. She sat up, smiling. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Mike leaned over and received a kiss from Paige.

"Morning to you two as well." She placed Levi on her lap facing her, letting him take a finger from each hand and grip them tightly. "When did he wake up?"

"No idea. I just woke up, heard him, tried to feed him, showered him and dressed him in something only his mother would buy him." Mike got a smile from her.

"Good. You have to look all swish for brunch with the family now don't you?" she hugged her son tightly, with him enjoying the attention. He was a natural mummy's boy and Paige did not mind one bit. "Levi, my little California man."

12321

Paige looked very boho chic with her airy mullet maxi dress, fedora and gladiator sandals. She walked along with her hand in Mike's back pocket as he pushed Levi along in the pram. Getting to the coffee shop, they didn't know if they were to sit inside or outside.

"Yo, Levi! Paige, over here!" Johnny stood up and motioned them over. Still after all these years, Mike still had the nickname 'Levi'. It had stuck so much that yes, they did give it to their son, with pride. Not only was it an in-joke, but a very beautiful way to commemorate their time together at Graceland. Johnny immediately hugged Paige and shouldered Mike, letting them be seated before having a hold of Levi himself.

"Yo, what's it like having a mini Mike in your house?"

Paige went to answer, but saw DJ come over. "Dale." She waited until he was in close proximity before hugging him. The guys shook hands before he sat at the other end of the table, across from Johnny.

"How you been DJ?" Mike asked, getting Levi back from Johnny so that DJ could have a hold.

"Good. Busy. Never stops at ICE. You still with the FBI?"

"Yeah, just at a desk for now, easing back into field work. Paige is on hiatus, caring for Levi. Life is good."

"Don't say that Warren, you'll jinx everyone." Charlie's quick as a whip comeback startled everyone as she sat across from Paige and took Levi from DJ. "My godson doesn't need that stress on him." Levi gurgled with excitement upon recognising Charlie. She let him stand on her legs and made funny faces as they waited a little longer.

A waitress then made her way over. "Would you like to order?"

They all silently looked at each other before ordering coffee. They knew they would wait it out and see if their leader, their friend, Paul Briggs, would turn up.

"Your godfather is a rude SOB Levi. He never keeps track of time these days and never answers his phone. To busy surfing and meditating. I'll tell you now, so you know for later in your life." Charlie told Levi matter-of-factly. The kid was too busy being mesmerised by a toy, sitting in his mother's lap.

"Ouch Chuck." Paul Briggs stood behind her, giving her a kiss on the top of the head. "And here we are basically living with each other."

"Well someone needs to wash your wetsuits and break your balls when you're playing up."

"Touché." He shook everyone's hands and then reached over the table for Levi. Paige passed him over, Levi not minding one bit. He loved having all these people to give him attention.

Mike lifted his coffee cup. "Well, we all know why we're here. 7 years ago, I was introduced to Graceland, the island of misfit toys, my new home. Inside was my new family, not that I knew it at the time. 3 years ago yesterday, actually, Graceland was officially decommissioned due to budget cuts." He paused. "To Graceland."

Everyone repeated his toast and took sips from their coffee.

A couple of hours later, it was nearing lunch time and the group had dispersed. It was now just Charlie, Paul, Paige and Mike, along with Levi, who was becoming quite restless. Heading along the beach, they got to the old pier by Graceland and decided to head inside. As the women made lunch, Paul and Mike watched TV. Mike was on his back, propped up by a pillow on the couch, Levi lying on him, slowly getting to sleep.

"So, how is life Mike?"

"Easy. We have a good schedule now. Levi is settling in with our lifestyle. I could say that work is a little boring without you around." They laughed and continued chatting until they were called to the table.

Levi was now sound asleep, so Paige carefully moved him to the portable cot that permanently lived at Paul and Charlie's since before he was born. They took their role as godparents very seriously, now that Paul was retired and Charlie was a training officer.

Paul lifted his cup up for the second toast of the day. "To family. Here's hoping we do not screw up the life that is Levi Michael Warren's."

Mike thought that Levi probably wasn't going to be an only child… no, he knew that Levi wasn't going to be an only child. But for now, he was just glad that his son was loved by all of his family, blood related or not.

**AWH. Haha my first Graceland fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions (i.e. want a prequel, a sequel with more siblings for little Levi or whatever) or want to say something about my piece, please don't hesitate, I love reviews, though not haters/flames! Thanks guys!**


	2. Mattea

**Another sequel. I started writing R. A. Warren before this, but then I thought… we need to talk about Mattea. Who is it? Just find out. (Also, its pronounced Mat-Tay-A, just for future reference) I don't own Graceland. **

The shrill tone of a phone woke up both Paige and Mike, who were intertwined and very comfortable. The house phone was on the ledge on a chest of drawers that was far enough to make them get up for it.

"You get it." Paige mumbled, burying herself into her pillow.

"No, you get it." Mike nuzzled her neck, draping his arm back over her waist.

"I'm not the one who doesn't have sheets on me."

"But…" He couldn't get another word out, because Paige dragged all the sheets off him. "Nicely played." He groaned as he got out of bed. It was close to four in the morning. "Hello?"

"_Yo Levi, you need to get to the hospital." _Briggs was in his car. As soon as he heard this he turned the light on in the room, causing Paige to sit up, bed hair everywhere.

"What's up Briggs?"

"_Charlie has been in labour the past three hours. We're heading there now, the contractions are getting really close really fast." _He was the calmest father to be Mike had heard, the exact opposite of himself. Mike sort of lost his head when Paige was in the 5th hour of labour. Charlie had to take over because he began doubting himself. Briggs took him by the shoulders, told him it is meant to be scary, man up and be there for his wife. Mike went back in and six hours later, Levi was in the world.

"We'll be there ASAP. Just need to get Levi organised." Mike made direct eye contact with her, pointed to the roof and made circles in the air, getting Paige to zip out of bed and run down the hall. She knew exactly what was going on, no words needed.

"_No problem. Just be there when you can."_ The phone disconnected. Putting the phone back into its cradle, he went through his closet.

"No, no, don't." Paige came in with a half awake, silk boxer clad Levi, who was trying to get a grip of what was happening to him, and handed him to his father. "Get him dressed so I don't have to deal with him and I'll get our clothes ready." Mike held his son Lion King style, checking if he would indeed begin to throw a fit. No fit seemed imminent, as he was still figuring out what was going on, so he went back to Levi's room and changed him into shorts and a shirt, a jumper and his beloved blanket that he had since he was born. Mike got the emergency backpack that has everything they need to keep Levi entertained and comfortable. He knew the pram was by the door, as he had planned to go running with Levi before breakfast. Rushing back into his room, Paige was all ready to go in a black pair of thongs, jean mini shorts, which Mike liked immensely, a singlet with an undone long sleeve check shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and her hair up in a ponytail. She took the backpack and Levi, leaving the room.

"We'll be in the car. I know the pram is by the door!"

Mike got into some board shorts and a tee, slipped on his boat shoes, grabbed his necessities and ran for the door. The car ride was riddled with the angry screams of 'no, no, no' by Levi, who realised he was not going to bed anytime soon. It was a fifteen minute drive to the hospital, with Paige having to climb through to the back of the car while Mike was on a freeway trying to catch the right exit because their son wasn't letting up. Getting there and parking, they knew exactly where to go; it was the same hospital Levi was born. By now Levi had his mummy's undivided attention, rather than her trying to play with him while chatting to his father, causing him to go quiet as they waited in the waiting room. Mike couldn't believe how that worked, but decided that if it kept Levi quiet enough, it was fine.

It wasn't even an hour later Briggs came out, in his usual attire of jeans and a three quarter sleeve shirt, the biggest smile on his face. Levi was thankfully asleep again, so Paige and Mike were having a coffee and flirting with each other to fill in the time. They both stood up and walked over to him.

"Well there is good news and bad news. Good news is that Charlie and baby are fine. Bad news… I'm now outnumbered in my own house." Meaning it was a girl. Mike gave Paul a manly hug and a hand shake, while Paige kissed his cheek and quietly got all excited.

"Details?"

"Mattea Grace Briggs, 7 pound on the dot. We can't decide who she looks like. Maybe she's just a good mix of the both of us." Paige did a happy dance on the spot.

"She said it would have an Italian twist on it!" she told Mike excitedly. "No matter if it was a boy or a girl."

Briggs got Levi's pram and pushed it along, a small smile playing on his lips. Mike could see it, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He was proud of Charlie. He was proud of Mattea, his no doubt gorgeous daughter. Getting to the room, they quietly walked in to see Charlie looking at her little bundle. They were there for a good half hour, her telling their story of the past 24 hours. Soon after, Levi was arousing from his short nap. They congratulated the pair and left. It was close to 6am, and they both had a day off today from their training positions, causing them to have three day weekend. Getting home, Levi was changed back into his boxers put into his new big boy bed that was put together just the weekend previously by Mike and Johnny, who stayed the night as he was in for a case.

Getting back into their pyjamas; a singlet and undies for Paige and boxers for Mike, who loved saying 'like father, like son' when had them on and was in near proximity with Levi.

"Well now Levi has Matty to play with." Paige snuggled up to Mike, who gladly accepted it.

"Not for a couple of months. He's a bit of a giant in comparison to her."

"True." There was silence for a couple of minutes. "I don't think I can sleep. I need to burn the coffee out of my system before anything."

Mike smirked and started to kiss her neck softly. "Well, I know how we can do that."

Paige turned to face him. "Do you now?" her face hovered near his, teasing him.

"You are a tease Paige Warren, no two ways about it." He lunged over at her, ensuring that today was going to be a good day, not just for Briggs and Charlie…

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep going with them and I'll keep writing! The stories might bounce around, as I'm only doing one shots for now. x**


	3. Drunk

**A prequel. I did say it would jump around! I don't own Graceland. Enjoy!**

It had been a long day. Mike, like any single male, knew one way to get it out of his system was to drink. So he did… to the point that he was kicked out of the Drop. It doesn't happen often, but when it did he went to the next most available area: the beach. No one was around at 2 in the morning, so Mike had free reign to 'frolic', or drunkenly stumble, through the shallow water that was calmly washing onto the beach.

While doing this, a lone figure slowly walked his way. Mike stumbled closer realising it was a woman.

"Levi, you drunken mess. What are you doing?" Paige had a sad smile on her face with a bag. She had some supplies in case his walk didn't go as intended. Mike didn't stop. He just wanted to keep walking.

"How did you know I was here?" he mumbled, not wanted to look her in the eye. If anyone could make him feel guilty for getting this drunk, it was Paige.

"You left your phone in the Drop. Bar tender called me." She walked along with him. "So what's up? Briggs said you we're a little down."

"Briggs is an excellent profiler. However… down is the wrong word." He decided to sit in the shallow water, as walking just wasn't cutting it. Paige just calmly sat beside him, like the water wasn't there.

"Then talk to me. I have all night."

Mike sighed and just looked out to the ocean. He didn't say anything for a while, occasionally looking beside him to see the never ending glare that belonged to Paige.

"I saw a kid get shot. I don't know if he's still alive or what. I couldn't do anything. Shots were fired, Charlie came in and I got out of there." He swallowed. "All I can see is that kid bleeding on the ground Paige."

Paige softened her glare. She sidled over to him and put her head on his shoulder. This alone began to slowly ebb away his emotions. He didn't want to say anymore. He didn't know what to say. She understood. Sometimes things can't be put into words.

"Come on. Back to Graceland. I'll sober you up and clean you up before you pass out." She pulled him up, put one of his arms around her shoulders and put her arm around his waist, backpack still on her back. Slowly, they made their way to the house, one step at a time. Everyone was asleep, so Paige chucked him in the shower while she went and got his gear organised. Hearing him turn the shower, she let him get changed into some boxers and had him sit at his desk.

"What are you even doing?" He asked, a little agitated.

"Making sure you sober up a little." She gave him a cold bottle of water. He guzzled it down as she got the next part ready… a towel. "Lets take a trip down the hall." A glint in Paige's eyes told Mike that he wasn't going to like this. Lo and behold, twenty minutes later they were back from the bathroom, Mike now having an empty stomach.

"No more." He fell onto his bed. "I'm done. No more drinking for a while."

She smiled and packed up everything. "I'll be going to bed then. Night." She spun around, hearing Mike sleepily reply 'night' and went to bed. Paige wasn't trying to sleep for more than half an hour when she felt a presence walk into the room. Pulling her gun out and turning a light on, she saw Mike looking at her sadly. "Mike." She raced up to him and looked him over. "What's up?"

"I… close my eyes and see the kid. Blood. It's going to drive me crazy isn't it?" drunk Mike was now overthinking and panicking, two things Paige didn't need.

"Mike you need to breathe." He was starting to sober up, which was good for the both of them. He sat on the edge of her bed and took some steadying breaths. She shut the door and sat against the headboard of the bed. "Come here." She beckoned him over. He sat beside her and she did something her brain was telling her not to do. She put her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Being calming." She had a small smile on her face as she listened to his heartbeat. "Try to sleep." She murmured. Waiting, she felt an arm rest on her back. He slowly fell into an uneasy sleep. She let him slide down so that his head rested on a pillow and she parted from him, wrote a note that she stuck on her door, turned the light off and got under a sheet.

During the next couple of hours, they slowly got closer and closer until Paige was once again resting on Mike's shoulder, hand on his chest. Briggs went to wake Paige and saw the note.

'_Whoever sees this please tell Briggs- Mike had a rough day and tried to drink it away. We didn't get to sleep until 0330. He's in here with me sleeping. Call us both in sick with food poisoning or something. Thanks and have a great day. x Paige_

Briggs took the note and put it in his pocket. They weren't going to work and he knew it. He called their 'food poisoning' in and told everyone in the house to keep away from Paige's room. The house was empty by eight in the morning.

Mike woke up at 12pm nursing a headache. He looked down and saw Paige still snoozing away on his chest. He thought he could sleep in a little longer, but that was when she decided to wake up.

"Morning Levi." She grinned, looking up at him.

"Morning Paige." He looked back down at her. "What are we doing?"

"Cuddling, I think." Yawning and stretching, she looked at her alarm clock. "Brunch?" she jumped up and headed towards the door.

Mike didn't actually know what to think. Was she just doing it as a friend… or is there more? There had been that kiss so long ago but she said it wasn't the right time. Mike agreed in his mind it didn't feel right. "Uh… wait."

She stopped in her tracks. "What?" She didn't turn around, she just looked out the now open door.

He managed to get out of the bed and stand behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist. "You didn't have to do all that last night."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I did."

"No you didn't." He was being serious when he said that. Mike spun her around and kept his arms around her. "It's always been about me when I got here. Keeping secrets and lying. I don't have to lie to you. I don't even have to say I'm a pilot. I'm me around you."

Paige swept her hair behind her, a cheeky look on her face. "What are you saying?"

"That we might need to cuddle a little more often." With that, he kissed her… and it felt right.

**Yay! Review lovelies! x **


End file.
